


frozen feet

by luladannys



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, very short & very pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luladannys/pseuds/luladannys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wearing socks to bed is wrong and unnatural. I can't believe you would even suggest that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	frozen feet

Lula smiled in the darkness as she heard the bedroom door softly open and close, followed by feet padding across the carpeted floor into the adjoining bathroom. The bathroom door closed before the light came on. He was always so thoughtful. After a few minutes, the light switched off and Jack emerged, carefully making his way over to the bed.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she said once he started to pull the covers back. “I haven’t been able to sleep.”

“Missed me?” Jack asked and she could just _see_ the grin on his face despite the darkness of their room.

“I mean, I guess. Who else is gonna keep my feet warm?”

Jack paused, halfway in the bed, and she could tell her playful attack on his manly pride had worked.

“Oh, I don’t know, socks?”

Lula made a disgusted sound. “Wearing socks to bed is wrong and unnatural. I can’t believe you would even suggest that.”

He chuckled softly as he finished settling in under the covers and craned his neck to kiss her forehead at her hairline.

“You’re so weird.”

“You love it.”

Jack shrugged. “I mean, I guess.”

In retaliation, Lula pressed her frozen feet against his legs. He squirmed, but made no attempt to kick her away. She snuggled into his side as the coldness seeped out of her feet and drowsiness overcame her. Jack wrapped his arms around her.

“I knew you only ever wanted me for my body,” he said.

“Mm-hm,” Lula hummed against his collarbone as she fell asleep.


End file.
